Never Agree To Shop With Alice
by Bookaholic Girl
Summary: Two shot now thanks to all who asked politely for it. Bella has just met the Cullens at their house. What will happen? Read to find out. It's promising. Trust me.
1. Agreeing

**A/N: A cute little episode around the beginning of Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. I do not own a cat named Peanut Butter.**

I had just met Edward's siblings when it happened. Edward had left to go hunting so Alice hopped right up to me like a bunny and asked in the cutest voice I've ever heard, "Bella, do you love me?"

Flustered, I answered, "Sure…"

Alice rewarded me by asking, "Will you let me take you shopping? Pretty please with ice cream and chocolate sprinkles and a _huge_ cherry on top?"

I answered, still flustered, "Umm… I don't know. You see Alice-"

What happened next shocked only me. Emmett came up screaming profanities at Alice.

"******, you little **** why the **** would you ask Bella to go shopping!?"

I gasped. _Why doesn't Alice defend herself? _I thought. Alice just smiled though.

"Well, Emmett. What would _you_ rather us do?"

Emmett just grinned. "Why don't we play Wii? Or play some baseball?"

Panicking, I answered Alice quickly.

"Of _course_ I'll go shopping with you. I'd _love_ to Alice." I was trying to get out of anything where hand-eye coordination was needed.

"Great!" and with that she left the room to gather her credit cards.

Edward chose the moment to arrive.

"Hello, love. How was your day? I missed you."

Blushing slightly at his words I could only say, "It looks like I'm going shopping with Alice."

To my surprise, Edward groaned and said, " You should Never Agree To Shop With Alice."

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see," he stated darkly. "They _all _see."


	2. Shopping

**A/N: I got so many awesome reviews asking for another chapter that I just couldn't say no. Thanks for reviewing, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight so I don't own Alice or Bella or Edward or Emmett or Rosalie or Jasper. *Sobs* Did you want to make me cry?**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! You can't make me buy this or even put this on, Alice!!!!!" I screamed hoping that she would take pity.

"Either you put this on or I will come in there and put it on you!" she threatened.

Alice wants me to put on this dark blue lingerie because she said that I'll look good in it. I don't even know HOW to put it on! Really!

The door opened eerily, but I didn't see anyone come in. I turned around slowly. Alice was sitting in a chair. She was smiling, showing _all_ of her teeth. It was very creepy. She looked like a vampire. Glaring at her, I picked up the blue monstrosity and told her:

"I will put this on if you leave."

She smiled as if this was all she asked of life and I glared some more. I visualized cutting all of her credit cards and burning all of her clothes. Then I thought of actually doing all of this. Her smile changed into a look of horror as she saw me in a vision. She ran out of the dressing room, using her vampire speed and I grinned.

She yelled through the door, "This isn't the last of me, mark my words, Isabella Marie Swan!"

Thankfully, Edward came, but unfortunately, he brought Emmett. Emmett was grinning as he realized that we were in Victoria's Secret. He took out his cell and called Rosalie, probably asking her to come and buy something.

I quickly put the _thing_ on. Not looking in the mirror, I opened the door to let Alice in. She ran inside so quickly, I only felt a gust of wind. I turned around. She looked so happy that I was scared. She took her phone out and instead of calling Jasper to join the party, she took a picture of me. That was it. I tackled her, smashing her phone on the floor. She looked as if a killed a puppy. Her puppy. She started to dry sob.

"My baby! What has the mean, cruel Bella done to you?!"

Her head was on the floor now and she couldn't stop sobbing. Edward, hearing the noise, had come in. He looked at Alice first, snorted and looked at me. Edward stared at me for a couple seconds, then I was in his lap. I looked around, quite startled. He was looking into my eyes, unintentionally dazzling me. I stared back at his, not blinking until my eyes watered. He just stared.

Emmett came in and saw me in Edward's lap and how we were just staring at each other. He laughed.

"Really, Eddie-kins! I would've thought that you'd be doing something else with Bella in lingerie. I know that if Rosalie was dressed like that, she-"

Rosalie had arrived. Seeing Emmett, she slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Do you want to be alone at night for the next week?!"

Emmett looked as if someone had killed his puppy. Rosalie looked at Edward next.

"Get a grip, Edward, really."

Edward looked up for the first time.

"Oh… right…"

Alice was still sobbing at my feet.

Rosalie glared at her next, "For the sake of God! Alice, SHUT UP! We can buy you another phone if you want one!"

Alice stopped sobbing, "Really?"

Rosalie just glared. She then told me to change. Alice jumped over and said that we were so buying this. I shrugged.

Jasper came in. Rosalie told him rudely, "Good. You're here. You can carry the bags."

With that, Rosalie walked away looking like a supermodel with Emmett following her. We all hurried to do what she told us. And with that, we left.

Edward whispered to me as we left, "This is why you Never Agree To Shop With Alice. Rosalie comes and kicks us all for being so stupid."


End file.
